


one missing piece

by ssyou



Series: YDPP kinda Marvel AU [2]
Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), YDPP (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, OT4 Friendship, Short, donghyun is stark's engineer, dongpang feels, except min and sen but you know that, i suggest read gone cold? first, kinda marvel au i suppose, ponyogeuri feels, popang feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssyou/pseuds/ssyou
Summary: If only reunion were that easy.(a very short continuation of Gone Cold?, telling about what happened after)





	one missing piece

_If only reunion were that easy._

 

Those were the five words that formed a thought in Donghyun’s mind, a passing pondering which suddenly popped up as he watched the two hyungs he had been waiting for so long right in front of him, one half-healthy, one definitely not. To his right was the slender one, shoulder slumped with bandage covering half of his head, hands placed atop of the capsule tube in which the other one was currently sleeping. Or might be. Donghyun hoped so, for behind the closed eyes of his other hyung to only lay tranquility, peace, calmness and every antonym of angers and anguish because this quinjet couldn’t hold a Zero right now.

But for every sentiment he hoped Youngmin to feel, the opposites seemed to reflect on his other half. If anything Sewoon looked too tired to move, only his eyes spoke of too many disappointment and perils and loss Donghyun didn’t dare to ask, because he feared them, alright, the older was supposed to be the solid frame of their little circle and now he bowed down his head and gripped the glass tube like he was about to lose it.

 _Jeong Sewoon doesn’t cry_.

“They said he’d wake up soon,” the younger put his palms inside the pockets of his hoodie, unwashed for two days and smelled like a burnt cables. He hoped Sewoon didn’t notice it. “How did the meeting go?”

The eyes which were only staring at the sleeping brunette moved, back to Donghyun and his greasy face and hair, that might propelled the other to chuckle sadly.

“You look like crap,”

“Not as crappy as the meeting, I suppose,”

“No, you look way crappier,”

Sewoon approached him slowly, a whole angel with clean clothes and freshly-showered fragrance emitting from his body, popping a frown between the younger’s eyebrows because, alright, okay,  he was dirty, sue him. A hand moved forward toward his less-handsome-today face, only lower than he thought, shifting his black turtle neck collar he wore inside his hoodie aside and revealed a purple-ish yellow mark underneath it.

Long, long mark of a wound like a snake, too small to reflect the one in his heart but there to remind him of a mistake too big to forgive, and that he deserved it very much.

Gwanghyun could’ve killed him. On that night when everything fell out, he could’ve.

Suddenly his eyes felt hot, hot, breathe choked up in his throat and he missed Sewoon and Youngmin so freaking much and it hurt, his chest hurt he just wished for the ground to crumble because he didn’t deserve this kindness, alright, yet he needed to pour these feelings and thoughts which occupied his mind, driving it crazy, to someone who knew him okay. And he wanted to cry and sob and Youngmin to wake up this second instead of ‘soon’ to tell him everything would be fine, that they would figure this out together, that they could go back to Team YDPP instead of Team Youngdongpo but the wetness that fell and felt on his palm wasn’t his.

“I’m sorry, Donghyun-ah. I’m so sorry,” warmth enveloped his entire body when Sewoon put his arms around him, making his lips touch the side of the other’s bandaged head, probably dirtying his clean clothes as well. Nevertheless, he found himself bend down and hide in the crook of his hyung’s neck automatically, revealed in the familiarity of soft whispers and comforting pats on his head and if he finally broke out crying, no one needed to know.

Youngmin was unconscious and there was no same-age friend to mock him about it anyway.

 

-

 

_“Haven’t I already told you not to look for me, hyung?”_

_Loki was doing something to Youngmin, blue-ish light emitting from his figure and Sewoon needed to save him before it was too late, before the lightheadedness he felt swallowing him whole and the blood which pouring from the wound on his head became too much, but please, please, let him do that after he kicked some freaking sense into his stupid little brother in front of him._

_Only._

_Only, the little kid who used to smile brighter than the sun was now living in the dark, his attempt to bring out Youngmin and help him to reunite the four of them was only a false hope born from too naïve mind and sentiment, always sentiment, always that one poisonous devil the organization warned him about._

_Gwanghyun lifted up his hand, a yellow star sign forming in front of his open palm, the same star sign he used to train the kid to control its power, was now being aimed at him and his lov- his partner behind him, eyes devoid of any feelings, eyes that Sewoon still cherished even in that moment because he was Gwanghyun, alright, Lee Gwanghyun his freaking brother._

_Yet-_

_“Goodbye, hyung.”_

_The light coming at them was brighter than the sun._

**Author's Note:**

> so sewoon and youngmin failed to save gwanghyun and came back to SHIELD hurt and injured. donghyun smelled like burnt cables bc i thought of him as starktech engineer who worked for SHIELD.  
> also quinjet is a jet plane, only bigger and cooler.


End file.
